


backstage || a saiouma fic

by nagiho



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fanfiction, Forbidden Love, Gore, Love, M/M, Multi, Sad, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagiho/pseuds/nagiho
Summary: shuichi is part of the yakuza, ordering underneath his uncle. he is entrusted with a simple task: killing the famous popstar, kokichi oumas manager. shuichi then learns his manager was one of his childhood best friends, and goes through a whirlwind of adventures, friendship, and heartbreak. read for more





	1. //one\\

Shuichi's P.O.V

~~~~

I walked into the office of my boss, anxiously awaiting my next mission. Last time was crazy. I don't want to talk about it, however. It was too traumatic for me. My uncle is the leader of the Yakuza, and he is having me train below him. "Geez kid.. They roughed you up real bad." He spoke in monotone, and I nodded, looking down at my hands, wounds covering them, some scabbed over, some abrasions still weeping tears of blood.

"Listen.. We've got a slightly more difficult mission for you this time." My uncle leaned forward in his chair, and looked me in the eye. "Its more time consuming, but luckily we don't have a specific limit to how long it will take." He slid a photo across the desk, with a face most of people would recognize. "The song artist Kokichi Ouma. I'm sure you've heard of him." I nodded and picked the photo up to examine it. He was wearing a tuxedo with the sleeves torn off, burns on some places, and was holding a microphone. I couldn't help but admit that he looked badass. "So, we need you to kill his manager." He spoke blankly. "What!? But the last mission you sent me on-" The old man interjected. "I KNOW about the last mission. But this is a chance for redemption. Understood?" I gulped down my anxiety and nodded. "Yes sir." He grinned from across the desk. "I knew I could count on you Saihara. I'm very proud."

~~~~

This is embarrassing... I thought to myself as I stood in the crowd, surrounded by teenage girls waiting for the concert to start. I could hear the girls giggling about something, and others whispering about me. I sighed, and looked around the concert hall. Kokichi is supposed to show here tonight, and I purchased a backstage pass to see if I could get to know my target a bit better. My hands still ached, but at least the cuts stopped bleeding. I'd spent about two hours of wincing and trying to wrap them in gauze tape so the many gashes would not kill me or get infected. The lights dimmed, and everyone looked towards the stage once again. Kokichi stepped out into the lit set, and smiled out towards his fans. "Heeeeeeeello everyone!" He yelled out into his microphone. I rolled my eyes while the thousands of fans screamed. "I'm sure you are very excited for tonight!-" He caught my eye while saying this. "And I am too! Because we all are about to have the best night ever!!" Once again, more screaming. I began to wish that I had brought some ibuprofen for tonight.

~~~~

The concert continued with three hours of songs, dancing, and even some fights over the T-Shirt cannon. That was fun to watch. I'd began to notice that Kokichi kept glancing over at me during the concert. Each time he looked nervous. Did someone tell him? Pondering this, I spaced out. Soon enough, the concert was over. I was getting ready to leave when someone grabbed my hand. "H- hey!" I shouted, and turned to face them. It was Kokichi. He smiled at me. "Hello there! My manager told me that I'll be having a guest backstage tonight! And seeing your pass, I guess its you! My name you already know, of course." I stared at him, surprised. He.. He looked much better than he did in the picture. He was.. Cute. "O- oh! I- I.. Uh.. My n- name is Shuichi S- Saihara.." I stumbled over my words. I couldn't help it. He caught me off guard. I reddened a bit. "Nice to meet you Saihara~Kun!" He spoke with such confidence that it hurt. How was he able to manage it? I could hardly even think positively about myself. "Do you want to see the backstage now?" I nodded, still red faced. "Great! Let's go!" My hand still in his, he guided me to the backstage.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A.N.  
Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I really love writing fanfictions, it has always been a passion of mine! So this will be the very first one I post ever! Yay? Idk. I might have a weekly posting schedule so uh.. I'll try to update a week from now. Ill be posting this on Wattpad too, so don't worry if you see this on there!  
Word count: 740 words


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shuichi finds out his targets true identity! but will he be able to kill him without problem? or is there going to be hesitation about continuing his mission?

Shuichi's P.O.V.  
~~~  
Kokichi led me backstage, my anxiety becoming greater and greater. It was surprisingly messy back there, even though the movies usually pictured them as busy and clean. Not.. Busy and dirty. All of the hand sewn outfits Kokichi used during the concert lay in a pile for washing. Props, food wrappers, amd garbage lay strewn about, almost as if they were supposed to be there. I glanced over towards one of the other people backstage, and immediately recognized one of them. I turned my head away as soon as he caught my eye. When I looked back towards my short tour guide, I could see that he was pouting. "Ehhhh?? The cute boy is more interested in my manager than me??? How rude!!!" I couldnt believe my eyes. Kaito... Was Kokichi's manager??? He said he did make good pay.. But I.. I never imagined this.... I became extremely dizzy for a moment. "A- ah! S- sorry..." I said quickly, trying to calm Kokichi down. Instantaneously, he stopped. "Woooow! Maybe this cutie knows some manners after all!" My face flushed a little, partly from rage, partly from... N- nevermind.

"Soooooo? What do you think of the place?" Kokichi stretched out his arms, gesturing to the backstage. "I- it's awesome.." I smiled at him sincerely. He chuckled. "I know! It's perfect for someone as evil as I!" Kokichi put his arms back to his sides, and gave me a small tour. His dressing room, the props, the setting, lighting, everything! It was facinaring. I almost let myself forget about the task at hand for a single moment until... "Shuichi... Meet my manager, Kaito!!" I gasped. "K- Kaito!?" "Hey, Shuichi! Long time no see! Where've you been?" I went into a blind panic. My brain was shutting down, and my vision was getting spotty. Kaito... My childhood best friend.. Kokichi's manager....? Worst of all.. He didn't even know that my uncle is part of the yakuza and that I am heir to lead it... And I.. I have to kill him..? "Oh! You two know each other?" Kokichi said cheerfully. My brain muffled the sound of his voice as I processed the situation I was in. "Yep! Me and Shuichi are best buds! Ever since we were kids!!" Kaito was upbeat and happy as per usual.. This... This didn't help.

~~~~

Kokichi took me out for a VERY late dinner, and gave me his phone number and email address. Kaito also gave me his updated email and number, and I walked home with a pit in my stomache. I have to kill my best friend. I can't do it. I thought, panicking to myself. The road was slick with a midnight rain, and my hair was stuck to my head. My bangs were stuck to my face, but I left them like that. I was too sad and scared to move them out of my face. I stopped for a minute, and stared at the cement. I.. I couldn't feel anything but a hole opening up inside of me and swallowing me whole. It felt like everything I ever cared about was crashing down on me in an enormous, horrible wave. I felt nauseous. I puked on the sidewalk, my head still spinning. I then realised that people might see me just standing out here, and report me to neighborhood watch or whatever the hell they call it, and stumbled my way back home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A.N.  
Hi everyone! I hope everyone reading enjoyed chapter two of Backstage! I reaaaaaaalllllyyyyy love this so far, and I think that I may have some friends help me out with grammar, spelling, plot, ect. because this is all coming out of my own head while I write sooo..... UvU

Anyways, see you next time!

Word count: 631 words


	3. chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shuichi gets home and has a meaningful bond with his uncle. later, kokichi asks shuichi to join him for lunch..

Shuichi's P.O.V.  
~~~  
When I got home, I was soaked from head to toe. I didn't mind, however. It matched my mood all too well.. I lifted up a potted plant next to my front door, grabbed the key that I kept under the pot, and unlocked my house. I lived alone, not like I had a choice. My uncle sometimes came by to visit and give me groceries (some of the perks for being heir to a yakuza I guess) and sometimes discussed missions and what I would do when I took over. I was sick of that conversation. 

I stepped into my house, and quickly shed my soaked coat and shoes. I took a few steps before collapsing onto my couch. My emotions began to overwhelm me, and I began to cry. Hot, wet tears poured down my face as I screamed and cried. I couldn't help it. My best friend was on someone's shit-list, and now on my hit-list. A thought drifted to my mind suddenly. Do other kids my age have it this hard...? I then realized that no, most kids' lives are normal. Go to normal schools, have normal families, have normal jobs, normal normal normal. I continued wished I was like them when my phone buzzed. I presumed it was Kaito, but I ignored it. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. I wasn't in the mood to do anything. Anything. I stayed there for hours upon hours upon hours bawling my eyes out. Around maybe five am, I managed to drag myself to my bedroom, face still wet with tears. I was too tired to keep walking, so I ended up passing out in the doorway.

I was jolted awake by a kick to the stomache. "Ghh!--" My eyes shot open to see my concerned uncle standing above me. "You okay Shu? I came here to get you your weekly groceries and I find you on the floor.." His eyes seemed unusually sincere. Most of the time his expressions were cold.. Smug if you were lucky to catch him in a good mood. I was surprised by this, and he could tell. He scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably. "I- uh.. Sorry.. I just got worried. But really.. You okay..?" I nodded, and pushed myself into a seated position. "I'm alright.." My uncle knelt down so his face was level to my own. "Alright.. But if there's anything wrong, you can always tell me." I forced my gaze away from him, and wiped my tear soaked face dry with my sleeve. I didn't feel comfortable telling him that I didn't want to have to kill the only one who would be my friend as a child. I didn't want to, so I didn't tell him. "I.. I just... I got home really late.. I- I passed out before I could get to my bed.." He nodded, and stood up again. "If you say so kid.." "I'm in highschool..."

~~~~

He and I talked for a while, mostly about having to go to Hopes Peak in about three weeks. Summer had gone by fast. Not that I was complaining. Summer was when my uncle has me do work. He had some shitty quote about like education being important, but I don't remember it. He left after preparing me breakfast and ranting about me needing to learn to care for myself better. I grabbed my phone, and checked my notifications.  
<65 missed calls>  
I gawked at this, as I realized that all of these were from Kokichi alone. I decided to return his calls. I dialed his number, and he picked up on the first ring.  
"Hey there pretty boy!" His happy-go-lucky chirpy voice answered in a sing-song like tone. "Ah.. h- hiya Kokichi.." I mentally groaned. I hate being called any names. Even if it has good intentions or is just teasing, I hate it. Its childish. "Sooo... I'm free later.... And bored..... So! You wanna come get some lunch!?" His voice went from flirty, to upset, to flirty again in under five seconds. H... How does someone do that!? Even Kaito can't do that! Taken aback by this, I stuttered. "I- I-.. I guess.. I d- don't think I have anything planned..." I stared at the floor while I said this. "YAYYYYYYY!!!" His voice was so loud, I had to hold the phone away from my ear to prevent permanent damage to my eardrums. It sounded like the human version of an ambulance's wail. "Meet me at the Coffee and Wine cafe on NW Stepping Stone AVE**!!! OKAY, BYEEEE!!!!!" *beep* He hung up.. I guess.. I guess I'm going to go meet with Kokichi...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A.N.

Hi there guys! I hope you liked this chapter! I enjoyed writing at what is now... **checks time** 1:39 am! So yay!

**I made that up so.. That is not a real address I don't think.. So don't try to find it.

Word count: 814


	4. chapter four (p1 because this site hates me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shuichi meets up with kokichi for a coffee date, and they talk about family. shuichi almost tells kokichi about his family's business.

shuichi's p.o.v.  
~~~  
I stood outside of the coffee house Kokichi was talking about on the phone, and nervously shuddered. I couldn't control it. I was having a meal with a popstar who is known across the globe. I smiled a bit, realizing he thought of me as he saw the coffee and wine bar. I was still in high school, so I can't drink, but I have a minor obsession with iced coffee, so its alright. I've tasted wine in the past, and it was terrible anyways. I opened the door to the coffee house, and noticed that Kokichi wasn't here yet. I sat down at one of the tables and picked at my skin while waiting for him. Its a bad habit I developd from my anxiety, I admit, but its a very hard one to break. About five minutes lapsed, and Kokichi still wasn't here. I had gotten myself a small tea, resisting the temptation of coffee for right now. I was starting to get nervous. Has Kokichi forgotten?? Did he ditch me? Is he okay? I pushed away those thoughts and told myself that he was okay, and continued to sit and wait. Ten minutes, fifteen minutes.. Almost twenty minutes later, Kokichi rushed in. He looked panicked and a bit upset, but he grinned. "Sorry I'm late!! I had a bit of stuff to do! Kirumi wouldn't stop bugging me about the stiching on my outfits.." He chuckled nervously. "Ah.. I-its quite alright. My uncle is like that too.." I smirked at him a bit, hiding the reddened and slightly bleeding skin (from where I've been picking at it) on my hand down under the table. I put my empty glass of tea aside and folded my hands in my lap.

We talked for a while, mostly about random shit and inside jokes. I haven't laughed as hard as I did in many years. Suddenly, Kokichi jolted up slightly. "Hey! I don't know too much about you Shuichi!" "Y-... You don't..?..." I gulped down my anxiety in that moment, and tilted my head to the side slightly. "Yeah!! Do you have any brothers? Sisters? Whats your mom and dad like?!" He spoke with enthusiasm, and leaned forward a bit. "A- ah... I don't have any siblings actually.. And my parents died when I was five.. I grew up with my uncle for most of my life.." As I rambled, my voice wavered a bit. Kokichi nodded along, and his expression dropped a bit. "Oh.. I'm so sorry for your loss... But hey!! You're like Batman now!" His eyes sparkled and he looked a bit excited as he nerded out over this.. 'Batman'. "W- who?" "No one important silly!! Now what does your uncle do for a living!" That's what I was afraid of.. I just thought of the cover job he uses during family reunions and stuff. "Oh, h- he works as a private lawyer.. he hasn't lost a case in a while and I'm super proud of him.." Kokichi smiled again. "Awesome!!" "How about you, Kokichi? D- do you have any sisters or brothers?.." Kokichis expression darkened. "Oh... Uh.. No.. I have friends who are close enough to siblings though. They are awesome." My heart sank slightly. "That's pretty nice. I never really had any friends in school or anywhere. I never had enough time for social stuff with-" "HOLD. UP. YOU'VE NEVER HAD A FRIEND??" Kokichi looked absolutely shocked. "I- I mean, Kaito and I have been friends forever.. but we kinda drifted away.... he was the only one who hung around me as a kid.." I spoke, sorrow in my voice. I had almost told him everything. How my uncle forced me into yakuza training, how I was forced to steal shit from people, how I got into fights about not having proper family... and everything else. Fortunately, he cut me off though. Somehow, he made me feel like opening up. I've never met someone like that. P- plus he's pretty c... nevermind.. "SHUICHI, BE MY FRIEND. NOW." He stared me dead in the eyes, grinning from ear to ear. "A- alright.. I'll be your friend.."

~~~~

After the meet up, we went our separate ways. He instantaneously messaged me via text.


	5. ch 4 (p2 bc reasons >:/)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of previous chapter

Kichi:

Hey shu shu!

Kichi:

I had a lot of fun today!

Kichi:

We should meet up sometime again! >3o~

My face flushed red, and I smiled while reading the texts. I began to walk back towards my house, tired from being outside for so long. I needed a long nap. It was about 4 pm by now, so I needed to start cooking dinner soon.

~~~~

I had begun to make some ramen for myself when I had received a call from my uncle. I answered hastily, as he gets mad if I don't answer as soon as I can. "Hey, Sushi?" Why the nickname? He only used that when he had a small mission for me. I groaned. "What now? And don't call me that." I was exhausted from the lunch date with Kokichi earlier. The last thing I needed was cuts and bruises covering my body and having him worry. "Listen. I'm in a bit of a tight spot right now. I need your help." He seemed a tad panicked, which caught me off guard. I walked away from the boiling pot. "Are you okay? What do you need?" My uncle rarely sounds as worried as he does now. It's almost.. unnatural. "Meet me at my house. I really need your help. Please?" I groaned. "Fine. You owe me." I hung up on him, so I didn't have to hear him thank me thirty thousand times. By the time I went back to my ramen, it had finished cooking. I decided to go after I finished my food.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A.N.

Hey there friends! I am so sorry about my unannounced hiatus. School had started around a week after the previous chapter's post, so I didn't really have a lot of time to write anything. I remembered around late last night, but I decided to post it at a time where I wouldn't be brain dead. Anyways, I'm sorry that this is short, I will make it longer next time. I promise. Love you guys so much! Thank you for your support.

Also, important notice: The next chapter may contain some descriptive violence, that some people may find uncomfortable. Please take heed of this warning! I will remember to add it in the next chapter. <3

Word count: 369


End file.
